


All Friend Groups Have Chat Rooms

by SinDotExe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinDotExe/pseuds/SinDotExe
Summary: I've literally never done this before, but I was feeling sad and chatroom fics make me happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seungcheol: PapaScoops  
> Jeonghan: Angel  
> Jisoo: AmericanMan  
> Junhui: 一团糟  
> Soonyoung: NaegaHosh  
> Wonwoo: PoesBitch  
> Jihoon: Jihoon  
> Seokmin: Sunshine  
> Mingyu: EntBoi  
> Minghao: NotATurkey  
> Hansol: Vernon  
> Seungkwan: EyesEmoji  
> Chan: BabyChild
> 
> Jun's name translates to "A Mess" in Mandarin

 

 **_NaegaHosh_ ** **added** **_PapaScoops, Angel, AmericanMan_ ** **and 9 others**

 

 **NaegaHosh** : Sup hoes

 

 **Jihoon** : What do you want

 

 **Jihoon** : What is this

 

 **Entboi** : Why are we here

 

 **NaegaHosh** : Finally someones asking the real questions

 

 **NaegaHosh** : I heard that every group of friends has a groupchat and we didnt have one so now we do

 

 **NaegaHosh** : Also who came up with that name

 

 **PoesBitch** : I came up with it

 

 **NotATurkey** : Of course you did

 

 **NotATurkey** : Nerd

 

 **PoesBitch** : Just because I read doesn’t mean I’m a nerd

 

 **EyesEmoji** : Yr a nerd cause you use punctuation in yr msgs

 

 **PoesBitch** : It’s because I care asshat

 

 **BabyChild** : Seungkwan: its faster to type without caring about spelling

 

 **BabyChild** : Wonwoo, an intellectual: It’S BeCaUsE I cArE

 

 **EyesEmoji** : Damn the infant out here snatching weaves

 

 **BabyChild** : I’m comin’ for yours next bitch

 

 **NotATurkey** : You guys type too fast

 

 **BabyChild** : I’m sorry you can’t read Minghao

 

 **一团糟** : Damn, what happened to you

 

 **BabyChild** : Ask Jeonghan **@Angel**

 

 **Angel** : Chan my son

 

 **Angel** : I’m sorry

 

 **PapaScoops** : About what?

 

 **Angel** : I’m sorry he can’t handle the truth

 

 **BabyChild** : I’m getting emancipated

 

 **BabyChild** : I can’t live like this anymore

 

 **PapaScoops** : That literally explained nothing

 

 **AmericanMan** : Jeonghan broke into Chan’s dorm room to eat his Rocky Road

 

 **AmericanMan** : And got caught because Chan’s class got out early

 

 **PapaScoops** : So what truth is it that he can’t handle?

 

 **PapaScoops** : I’m confused

 

 **Angel** : The truth that betrayal never comes from your enemies

 

 **BabyChild** : See if I let you call me your baby again

 

 **_BabyChild_ ** **changed their name to** **_Child_ **

 

 **EyesEmoji** : Oh shit son its gettin real in here

 

 **_Child_ ** **changed** **_Angel_ ** **’s name to** **_SnakeMom_ **

 

 **SnakeMom** : I can’t help and feel slightly attacked

 

 **Child** : You deserve it

 

 **Sunshine** : Hey guys!

 

 **Sunshine** : What’s up? I just got out of class.

 

 **NaegaHosh** : Basically Chan just emancipated himself and has cut all ties with jeonghan

 

 **SnakeMom** : The cutting ties hasn’t happened yet, also why was my name not capitalized

 

 **NaegaHosh** : Dancer solidarity bro

 

 **SnakeMom** : Fair point, carry on

 

 **Sunshine** : Ok

 

 **Sunshine** : Chan, good luck living on your own!

 

 **Jihoon** : Just scroll up if you want the real information

 

 **Sunshine** : Okay! Thanks Jihoonie!

 

 **NaegaHosh** : Awwwwwww

 

 **NaegaHosh** : He’s so cute

 

 **PoesBitch** : Untouched by the horrors of today

 

 **EyesEmoji** : can u stop being poetic for like 4 seconds

 

 **PoesBitch** : Writing is my JOB you ignoramus

 

 **EyesEmoji** : Not yet BITCH

 

 **Vernon** : This is stupid

 

 **NotATurkey** : I’m inclined to agree

 

 **EyesEmoji** : bringin out the buzzwords are we

 

 **NotATurkey** : Not we

 

 **NotATurkey** : Just me

 

 **EyesEmoji** : Shut the fuck up you kno what i mean

 

 **PoesBitch** : He capitalized the first letter in the sentence

 

 **PoesBitch** : It’s getting real

 

 **EyesEmoji** : literally die

 

 **EntBoi** : Dont be fucking rude

 

 **EyesEmoji** : and the bf steps in

 

 **EntBoi** : we’re not dating

 

 **EyesEmoji** : I could have meant Big Fucker dont get offended over nothing

 

 **EntBoi** : The implication was there

 

 **Jihoon** : Suggestion

 

 **Jihoon** : Shut up

 

 **SnakeMom** : Jihoon playing mediator? What a turn of events

 

 **Jihoon** : I’m working Jeonghan

 

 **Jihoon** : Also this argument is stupid

 

 **Jihoon** : Argue about real problems

 

 **Jihoon** : Like that time Mingyu stole Seungkwan’s fancy lotion

 

 **Jihoon** : Or that time Seungkwan broke into Wonwoo’s room for a textbook that he didn’t have

 

 **_Jihoon_ ** **left the chat**

 

 **PoesBitch** : I knew someone fucked with my bookshelf

 

 **EyesEmoji** : KIM MOTHERFUCKING MINGYU

 

 **EntBoi** : Oh no

 

 **EyesEmoji** : that lotion was IMPORTED FROM EUROPE

 

 **From** **_SnakeMom_ ** **to** **_Jihoon_ **

 

 **SnakeMom** : You little shit stirrer

 

 **SnakeMom** : Nice Job

 

**Jihoon: ;)**

 

 **SnakeMom** : Please never use that emoticon again

 

 **Jihoon** : noted


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: PapaScoops  
> Jeonghan: SnakeMom  
> Jisoo: AmericanMan  
> Junhui: 一团糟  
> Soonyoung: NaegaHosh  
> Wonwoo: PoesBitch  
> Jihoon: Jihoon  
> Seokmin: Sunshine  
> Mingyu: EntBoi  
> Minghao: NotATurkey  
> Hansol: Vernon  
> Seungkwan: EyesEmoji  
> Chan: Child

**_NaegaHosh_** **added** **_Jihoon_**

 

**Jihoon** : damn

 

**Jihoon** : It’s been like 12 hours

 

**Jihoon** : I was hoping I wouldn’t get added back

 

**EyesEmoji** : we all were

 

**Jihoon** : What crawled up your ass and died

 

**EyesEmoji** : im onto you Jihoon

 

**EyesEmoji** : Or should i call you

 

**Jihoon** : *softly* don’t

 

**EyesEmoji** : WOOZI?

 

**Jihoon** : Oh thank god

 

**AmericanMan** : I think you mean Jisoos

 

**Jihoon** : I thought you had some real dirt

 

**Jihoon** : How did you type that so fast

 

**SnakeMom** : He had it typed out and was waiting for someone to say it

 

**SnakeMom** : I’m watching over his shoulder

 

**AmericanMan** : Just say we’re cuddling you coward

 

**PapaScoops** : Ya’ll are cuddling without me?

 

**PapaScoops** : Rude

 

**SnakeMom** : This is why I didn’t want to say anything

 

**AmericanMan** : I mean he can always come and cuddle with us

 

**PapaScoops** : Babe, you know I’m in class

 

**PapaScoops** : We already agreed to not skip class for each other

 

**一团糟** : Am I invited? I don’t have class

 

**SnakeMom** : We know you don’t have class, it’s part of your personality

 

**PapaScoops** : No

 

**AmericanMan** : It’s strictly 95 line cuddling

 

**一团糟** : I didn’t know that Dongho was back

 

**SnakeMom** : Shut the fuck up you fucking twink

 

**一团糟** : How dare you

 

**一团糟** : I am a TWUNK

 

**NotATurkey** : Sounds fake but go off I guess

 

**一团糟** : Where the fuck did you come from

 

**NotATurkey** : I was lurking

 

**NotATurkey** : Where else

 

**一团糟** : Anyone else lurking?

 

**PoesBitch** : Guilty

 

**一团糟** : Correction: Anyone WHO MATTERS lurking?

 

**PoesBitch** : Rude fucking twink

 

**一团糟** : For the last time

 

**一团糟** : I

 

**一团糟** : AM

 

**一团糟** : A

 

**一团糟** : TWUNK

 

**Jihoon** : Sounds fake but ok

 

**Jihoon** : If anyone’s a twunk it’s  **@Sunshine**

 

**NaegaHosh** : Jihoon’s right

 

**NaegaHosh** : Have you seen those thighs *swoon*

 

**Jihoon** : If you don’t want him to know about your crush, I suggest shutting up

 

**Jihoon** : Because that notification is gonna have him here right about now

 

**Sunshine** : Hi guys!

 

**Jihoon** : Told you

 

**Sunshine** : Told them what?

 

**NaegaHosh** : Oh nothing, its nbd

 

**Sunshine** : Ok! Why was I called?

 

**Jihoon** : Junhui said he was a twunk and I said you’re the only twunk here

 

**Sunshine** : Oh

 

**Sunshine** : What’s a twunk?

 

**Vernon** : Oh you innocent child

 

**Sunshine** : I’m older than you Hansollie~ <3

 

**Vernon** : Being a precious boy has no age

 

**Vernon** : That’s why Chan is perpetually a 4 year old

 

**Child** : Do you wanna fight?

 

**Child** : I will square up

 

**EyesEmoji** : ill square up

 

**EyesEmoji** : im always down to fite

 

**Vernon** : Seungkwan no

 

**PoesBitch** : Why doth thou protest a quarrel?

 

**EyesEmoji** : shut the fuck up wonu

 

**PoesBitch** : What’re you gonna do shortstack

 

**Jihoon** : I’m getting the guitar

 

**Jihoon** : Sorry Mingyu

 

**EntBoi** : Jihoon noooooo

 

**PoesBitch** : Why are you apologizing to Mingyu if I’m gonna die

 

**Jihoon** : Now I have to kill you for being denser than a neutron star

 

**PoesBitch** : What does that even mean

 

**Jihoon** : Mingyu why did you pick him

 

**Jihoon** : He’s so dumb

 

**EntBoi** : The heart works in mysterious ways~

 

**EntBoi** : Also please don’t kill him, I was going to tell him on Saturday

 

**Jihoon** : Fine

 

**Jihoon** : You live to see another day Wonwoo

 

**PoesBitch** : I have no idea what’s happening, but thanks Mingyu

 

**PoesBitch** : You’re a great friend

 

**Vernon** : Oh my god

 

**AmericanMan** : I think you mean Jisoos

 

**_EntBoi_ ** **left the chat**

 

**Jihoon** : Wonwoo you idiot

 

**EyesEmoji** : i knew he was dense

 

**EyesEmoji** : but i didnt kno it was this bad

 

**PoesBitch** : What did I do?

 

**Jihoon** : I’m getting the guitar again

 

**From** **_Jihoon_ ** **to** **_EntBoi_ **

 

**Jihoon** : I can’t believe him

 

**Jihoon** : How can someone be that oblivious

 

**Jihoon** : I want to beat some sense into him

 

**EntBoi** : Please don’t hurt him

 

**Jihoon** : But it’s hurting you

 

**Entboi** : I’ll figure out something

 

**EntBoi** : Thanks for caring Jihoonie

 

**Jihoon** : If you tell anyone I have feelings I’ll kill you and give Aji to a shelter

 

 **EntBoi** : My lips are sealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think anyone would look at this because it's really just so medium quality shitposting. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read some bad fanfiction.
> 
> Also please tell me if I have any spelling/grammar errors and where they are so I can fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: PapaScoops  
> Jeonghan: SnakeMom  
> Jisoo: AmericanMan  
> Junhui: 一团糟  
> Soonyoung: NaegaHosh  
> Wonwoo: PoesBitch  
> Jihoon: Jihoon  
> Seokmin: Sunshine  
> Mingyu: EntBoi  
> Minghao: NotATurkey  
> Hansol: Vernon  
> Seungkwan: EyesEmoji  
> Chan: Child
> 
> 2 in one day cause I have no self control  
> I promise Minghao and Jun will be more prevalent later

**_EntBoi_ ** **joined the chat**

 

**Sunshine** : Welcome back Mingyu!

 

**Jihoon** : I didn’t murder Wonwoo, I promise

 

**PoesBitch** : He tried.

 

**Jihoon** : Guilty

 

**Jihoon** : You deserved it

 

**NotATurkey** : Can ya'll shut up for 2 seconds like damn stop blowing up my phone

 

**EyesEmoji** : no 1 cares

 

**EyesEmoji** : speaking of changin the subject

 

**EyesEmoji** : why havnt we named the chat yet

 

**NaegaHosh** : Cause I haven’t given you demons admin privileges

 

**EyesEmoji** : can i be admin plzzz

 

**NaegaHosh** : No bitch

 

**EyesEmoji** : y not

 

**NaegaHosh** : You know damn well why

 

**EyesEmoji** : i dont actualy

 

**NaegaHosh** : *turns to look at the camera* Never again

 

**EntBoi** : What are we talking about

 

**一团糟** : The time Seungkwan took Soonyoung’s phone and broke into the 96 line groupchat

 

**PoesBitch** : I still have nightmares.

 

**Jihoon** : It was horrifying

 

**Jihoon** : I am still scared to this day

 

**EyesEmoji** : ohhhhhhhh

 

**EyesEmoji** : i had fun tho

 

**EyesEmoji** : and thats all that matters

 

**一团糟** : My eyes still burn

 

**Child** : What did he do?

 

**Jihoon** : So much porn

 

**Jihoon** : So much

 

**NaegaHosh** : I didn’t even know some of those fetishes existed

 

**SnakeMom** : StOp CorRuPtInG mY sOn

 

**Child** : The emancipation is in its final stages

 

**Child** : See you in court asshole

 

**SnakeMom** : Chan please

 

**SnakeMom** : I love you like my own flesh and blood

 

**Child** : Not for long fucker

 

**AmericanMan** : What if I buy you more rocky road

 

**Child** : I will consider

 

**AmericanMan** : What if we watch anime together with rocky road

 

**Child** : I will consider less

 

**AmericanMan** : :(

 

**PapaScoops** : How about I just

 

**PapaScoops** : Take you for ice cream

 

**Child** : Will Jeonghan be coming

 

**PapaScoops** : If you want

 

**Child** : No

 

**SnakeMom** : I can’t help but feel attacked

 

**Child** : I will cancel the emancipation

 

**Child** : Thanks dad

 

**PapaScoops** : No problem Chan

 

**Child** : *whispers* One day he will call me son

 

**NaegaHosh** : Not that I don’t love family bonding as much as the next person

 

**NaegaHosh** : But can I get ice cream too?

 

**PapaScoops** : I’m not paying for you

 

**PapaScoops** : But if Chan doesn’t mind, then I don’t

 

**Child** : Kwon Soonyoung

 

**NaegaHosh** : Oh no

 

**Child** : You can only come if you bring Seokmin

 

**NaegaHosh** : Oh NO

 

**NaegaHosh** : I mean yeah sure anything for ice cream

 

**NaegaHosh** : I love Seokmin

 

**NaegaHosh** : I mean I’d love him for ice cream

 

**NaegaHosh** : I mean I’d love to have ice cream with you guys and Seokmin

 

**一团糟** : Nailed it

 

**Sunshine** : I’d love to get ice cream! What day?

 

**_一团糟_ ** **changed** **_NaegaHosh_ ** **’s name to** **_GayDisaster_ **

 

**PapaScoops** : I was thinking like Sunday

 

**Child** : Sounds good to me

 

**GayDisaster** : I’m down for Sunday

 

**Sunshine** : I can’t wait!

 

**Jihoon** : Nice moves Chan

 

**Child** : I try

 

**_Jihoon_ ** **named the chat** **_Chan The Matchmaker_ **

 

**PoesBitch** : I don’t know what we’re talking about.

 

**Jihoon** : We already know you can’t read subtext Wonwoo

 

**PoesBitch** : I have glasses for a reason Jihoon.

 

**Jihoon** : Update your prescription

 

**Jihoon** : **@Vernon** You said you needed help with something in music theory

 

**Vernon** : Oh you right

 

**Vernon** : I can’t ever remember the patterns for major and minor scales

 

**Jihoon** : Well the remembering part just comes down to memorization

 

**Jihoon** : Can you remember the names of the scale degrees

 

**Vernon** : Hah no

 

**Jihoon** : Well

 

**PoesBitch** : Oh no

 

**EyesEmoji** : go do this in pms

 

**Jihoon** : Bitch, I know you’re struggling too

 

**EyesEmoji** : but did i ask for help

 

**EyesEmoji** : no

 

**EyesEmoji** : bcause im not weak

 

**Vernon** : first of all rude

 

**Vernon** : second of all I watched you cry for 20 minutes after I stubbed my toe

 

**EyesEmoji** : im a sympathy crier you asshole

 

**_Jihoon_** **changed** ** _EyesEmoji_** **’s name to** ** _BiDisaster_**

 

**BiDisaster** : how dare u

 

**Jihoon** : Am I wrong?

 

**BiDisaster** : …

 

**BiDisaster** : no

  


**Chat: Pining Gays™**

 

**GayDisaster** : What am I gonna doooooooo

 

**Jihoon** : Share a milkshake and give him a kiss on the cheek

 

**GayDisaster** : I’ll literally cry from just being that close to his face

 

**Jihoon** : Mingyu antics

 

**Jihoon** : Btw **@EntBoi** It’s thursday

 

**Jihoon** : You ready to confess?

 

**EntBoi** : I love him but he’s so dumb

 

**EntBoi** : He’ll probably think it’s a “friend kiss”

 

**Vernon** : I mean you’re not wrong

 

**Jihoon** : I still have no idea what you see in Seungkwan

 

**Vernon** : What can I say

 

**Vernon** : I like my men sassy and flamboyant

 

**Jihoon** : Can’t relate but good luck with that

 

**GayDisaster** : False

 

**Jihoon** : ?

 

**GayDisaster** : Jeonghan exists

 

**Jihoon** : Fuck

 

**Jihoon** : You right

 

**Jihoon** : I stand corrected

 

**GayDisaster** : Jihoonie said I was right

 

**GayDisaster** : A blessed day indeed

 

**Jihoon** : You can’t prove it to anyone outside of this chat without exposing yourself, Mingyu, and Hansol

 

**GayDisaster** : Fuck

 

**Jihoon** : Hansol, do you ever plan on confessing?

 

**Vernon** : I’d rather die

 

**EntBoi** : Me too, but I’m doing it

 

**Vernon** : You’re older than me

 

**EntBoi** : By less than a year

 

**Vernon** : It’s closer to a year than not

 

**EntBoi** : You got me there

 

**EntBoi** : gtg professor just walked in

 

**EntBoi** : 10 minutes late

 

**Jihoon** : Me

 

**EntBoi** : Actually it’s my professor, not you

 

**Jihoon** : I can’t believe we’re friends

 

**Jihoon** : You’re gonna help my guitar become a percussion instrument

 

**Vernon** :  Boi you better run

 

**EntBoi** : He can’t reach me from down there

 

**GayDisaster** : BOI YOU BETTER RUN

 

**Jihoon** : You’re dead Kim Mingyu

 

**Jihoon** : Watch your fucking back

 

**EntBoi** : I can’t help but feel like I’ve made a bad decision

 

**Vernon** : We know you made a bad decision

  


**Chat: Chan The Matchmaker**

 

**PoesBitch** : umm

 

**PoesBitch** : Is there any reason that Jihoon just left the dorm with his guitar case?

 

**Vernon** : Mingyu’s gonna die today

 

**BiDisaster** : can i write the eulogy

 

**PapaScoops** : Doesn’t that usually go to the spouse first?

 

**BiDIsaster** : you rite

 

**BiDisaster** : can i go after wonwoo

 

**PapaScoops** : I see no reason you can’t

 

**PoesBitch** : ?

  
**BiDisaster** : Nice

 

**NotATurkey** : Man am I glad ya'll NEVER STOP TALKING

 

**BiDisaster** : shut

 

_**BiDisaster** _ **changed _NotATurkey_ 's name to  _Minghoe_**

 

**MingHoe** : I literally did nothing wrong

 

**BiDisaster** : u exist

 

**Minghoe** : Blockedt


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: PapaScoops  
> Jeonghan: SnakeMom  
> Jisoo: AmericanMan  
> Junhui: 一团糟  
> Soonyoung: GayDisaster  
> Wonwoo: PoesBitch  
> Jihoon: Jihoon  
> Seokmin: Sunshine  
> Mingyu: EntBoi  
> Minghao: Minghoe  
> Hansol: Vernon  
> Seungkwan: DisasterBi  
> Chan: Child

**Chat: Chan The Matchmaker**

**Minghoe** : Wassup bitches

 

**AmericanMan** : It’s like 3am Minghao

 

**AmericanMan** : What do you want

 

**Minghoe** : I was gonna ask if you wanted anything from China cause I come back tomorrow but no

 

**Minghoe** : you deserve nothing

 

**PoesBitch** : Jihoon’s been craving tea, and not from the bags either

 

**PoesBitch** : Says it tastes better if you let the leaves diffuse whole

 

**Minghoe** : That’s a matter of opinion

 

**Minghoe** : But since it’s a correct opinion i’ll get some

 

**一团糟** : I wish I could go back to China

 

**一团糟** : but I’d have nowhere to stay so  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**AmericanMan** : Me with the US

 

**PoesBitch** : Why?

 

**AmericanMan** : My parents are pretty shitty imo

 

**AmericanMan** : I literally moved to Korea to get away from them

 

**一团糟** : My parents think that being gay isn’t real

 

**一团糟** : So they’re trying to set me up with a girl

 

**一团糟** : I can’t deal with that

 

**PoesBitch** : I can’t go home cause my parents don’t love me

 

**Minghoe** : Kids could you lighten up a little

 

**PoesBitch** : This is real sleepy hours so no

 

**PoesBitch** : Also we’re all older than you

 

**Vernon** : Go the fuck to sleep please

 

**一团糟** : Shut up

 

**一团糟** : Goodnight hoes

 

**Minghoe** : I’m the only hoe here

 

**一团糟** : You’re my favorite hoe ;)

 

**AmericanMan** : I need to leave immediately

 

**Minghoe** : Leave bitch, no one wants you here anyway

 

**PapaScoops** : Did I hear someone disrespect one of my babes

 

**PapaScoops** : Do I have to get out the Dad Voice™?

 

**Minghoe** : No please father i didnt mean it

 

**PapaScoops** : You better not have

 

**PoesBitch** : Now I’m going to bed before the buzzing wakes up Jihoon and he kills all of us.

 

**Minghoe** : I just wanted to know if anyone wanted anything from China  
  


**Chat: Chan The Matchmaker**

 

**DisasterBi** : Hey bitch  **@GayDisaster**

 

**GayDisaster** : What do you want you hoe, I have practice in 10 minutes

 

**DisasterBi** : y does jihoon have admin powers and i dont

 

**GayDisaster** : Actually everyone has them except you

 

**DisasterBi** : y tha fuck

 

**GayDisaster** : Cause I don’t trust you

 

**DisasterBi** : yr a bad frend

 

**Vernon** : You haven’t really given him a reason to trust you tbh

 

**DisasterBi** : shut

 

**Vernon** : Why are you so mean to me

 

**Vernon** : All I want to do I logic

 

**DisasterBi** : take ur fuckin logic sumwhere else

 

**GayDisaster** : You literally traumatized Wonwoo when you invaded the 96 liners

 

**PoesBitch** : Girls are scary

 

**GayDisaster** : He’s having a flashback now

 

**GayDisaster** : You fucked up a perfectly good person

 

**GayDisaster** : Look at it, now it has anxiety

 

**DisasterBi** : how dare u accuse me

 

**Jihoon** : But it’s true

 

**DisasterBi** : if i could change ur name

 

**DisasterBi** : then u wud be sorry

 

**_Jihoon_ ** **changed their name to** **_ChaoticNeutral_ **

 

**ChaoticNeutral** : Is that better?

 

**DisasterBi** : fuckin

 

**EntBoi** : I was actually thinking along the lines of

 

**_EntBoi_ ** **changed** **_ChaoticNeutral_ ** **’s name to** **_TinySatan_ **

 

**TinySatan** : Go away

 

**TinySatan** : I’m mad at you still

 

**Sunshine** : I have one!

 

**_Sunshine_ ** **changed** **_TinySatan_ ** **’s name to** **_Jihoonie~_ **

 

**Sunshine** : I know it’s similar, but it’s so cute now!

 

**Jihoonie~** : I don’t have the heart to change it

 

**Sunshine** : Yay!

 

**Jihoonie~** : He’s too pure

 

**SnakeMom** : Cheollie~

 

**SnakeMom** : Shua~

 

**SnakeMom** : I miss youuuuuu

 

**SnakeMom** : Come baaack

 

**SnakeMom** : I’m lonelyyyyyy

 

**Vernon** : My eyes are bleeding

 

**Child** : This is why I left

 

**EntBoi** : I am… disgusted

 

**Child** :  **@SnakeMom** This ain’t you private chat

 

**Vernon** : Ya nasty

 

**SnakeMom** : Everyone has their needs children

 

**EntBoi** : I’m going to die

 

**SnakeMom** : I’m gonna die if my boyfriends don’t come back

 

**Jihoonie~** : I needed Jisoo for a music project

 

**Jihoonie~** : We’re almost done, so chill

 

**SnakeMom** : I know better than to fight Jihoon

 

**SnakeMom** : So where’s Seungcheol

 

**PoesBitch** : He’s a tutor remember?

 

**PoesBitch** : We’re in the library together

 

**DisasterBi** : when arent u in the library u nerd

 

**PoesBitch** : Did I do something to you when we were young?

 

**PoesBitch** : I literally just show up and you’re ready to fight

 

**Jihoonie~** : He’s mad because you hang out with Hansol

 

**DisasterBi** : how dare u

 

**DisasterBi** : i would never be that petty

 

**Child** : We all know you’re that petty

 

**SnakeMom** : Hey  **@PoesBitch** do you know when he’ll be done.

 

**PoesBitch** : If you really want him back, I can step in for him

 

**SnakeMom** : Please do 

 

**PoesBitch** : He’s on his way back

 

**SnakeMom** : <3

 

**_SnakeMom_ ** **changed** **_PoesBitch_ ** **’s name to** **_FavSon_ **

 

**FavSon** : Thanks mom, love you

 

**SnakeMom** : Love you too son

 

**Child** : Thank god it’s not me anymore

 

**SnakeMom** : So rude

 

**SnakeMom** : Gtg, Cheollies here

 

**Minghoe** : This chat is too much when there’s one diva, let alone too

 

**Vernon** : Seungkwan would bitch you out if he wasn’t in music theory rn

 

**Minghoe** : I planned for this

 

**一团糟** : Do you have all of our schedules memorized or something

 

**Minghoe** : Of course not

 

**Minghoe** : They’re printed out and laminated in a binder

 

**Minghoe** : Mingyu uses it to find Wonwoo

 

**一团糟** : tbh that’s a little weird

 

**Minghoe** : I didn’t know it was weird to want to know where your friends are at any time of any day

 

**EntBoi** : Minghao why

 

**EntBoi** : No one was supposed to know about that

 

**一团糟** : He can do whatever he wants

 

**Jihoonie~** :...hmmm….interesting

 

**一团糟** : ?

 

**Chat: Pining Gays™**

 

**_Jihoonie~_ ** **added** **_一团糟_ **

 

**GayDisaster** : Another one

 

**EntBoi** : Welcome fellow useless gay

 

**Vernon** : We’ve been waiting for you

 

**一团糟** : I’m afraid

 

**Jihoonnie~** : Don’t be

 

**GayDisaster** : We’re just a bunch of gays who love a bunch of boys

 

**Vernon** : Actually Jihoon’s the only one who loves a bunch of boys

 

**Jihoonie~** : Guilty

 

**Vernon** : The rest of us only love one boy each

 

**EntBoi** : Also everything in this chat is taken to the grave

 

**EntBoi** : If you break the rules

 

**GayDisaster** : You’ll be taking them to the grave earlier than expected

 

**Jihoonie~** : Capiche?

 

**一团糟** : Yes

 

**一团糟** : Anyways I’m love Minghao

 

**Vernon** : I love Seungkwan

 

**EntBoi** : I’m confessing to Wonwoo tomorrow

 

**GayDisaster** : I’m getting ice cream with Seokmin on Sunday

 

**Jihoonnie~** : I’m literally never going to tell Seungcheol, Jeonghan, or Jisoo

 

**一团糟** : Weak

 

**Jihoonie~** : They’ve literally been a throuple for like 3 years now

 

**一团糟** : Ever since they roomed together freshman year?

 

**GayDisaster** : Yea p much

 

**一团糟** : Damn

 

**一团糟** : That’s rough buddy

 

**GayDisaster** : ATLA is the bomb tbh

 

**GayDisaster** : We should watch it for 96 line movie night

 

**Jihoonie~** : Oh yea, we had to cancel last time cause Wonwoo got concussed

 

**一团糟** : And for the first time it wasn’t my fault

 

**EntBoi** : What happened to him

 

**EntBoi** : Didn’t he say he someone pushed him over?

 

**一团糟** : *snort*

 

**一团糟** : He wanted to look cool

 

**GayDisaster** : He wasn’t looking while reading and fell down the stairs

 

**EntBoi** : Oh my god

 

**Jihoonie~** : And it was on the way to movie night so we had to cancel

 

**Jihoonie~** : Doc says that watching tv while concussed could cause brain damage

 

**GayDisaster** : Junhui still wanted to have movie night

 

**一团糟** : The Avengers wait for no man

 

**一团糟** : Except for a concussed one apparently

 

**EntBoi** : He could have had permenant brain damage and you still wanted to risk it?

 

**一团糟** : I’m sorry the Avenger is a good movie?

 

**一团糟** : What do you want from me

 

**EntBoi** : *sigh*

 

**Jihoonie~** : I threw him out of the room

 

**一团糟** : More like pushed

 

**一团糟** : You and Soonyoung had to work together

 

**Jihoonie~** : You deserve to be hit

 

**Vernon** : I usually hang out with Seokmin on Sundays

 

**Vernon** : But he’s too gay for Soonyoung

 

**Vernon** : We still haven’t rescheduled

 

**GayDisaster** : Wait

 

**GayDisaster** : What

 

**Vernon** : We had to cancel hangout day

 

**一团糟** : Yeah, can’t you read?

 

**GayDisaster** : He likes me?

 

**Vernon** : Yeah?

 

**Vernon** : Did you not notice?

 

**GayDisaster** : NO?????

 

**Vernon** : He goes out of his way to talk to you after Philosophy

 

**Vernon** : Who needs help on coursework for PHILOSOPHY?

 

**GayDisaster** : oh my god

 

**Vernon** : Sorry about your roomie Junhui

 

**一团糟** : nbd

 

**一团糟** : He’s like this every day he has philo anyway

 

**Jihoonie~** : Lol gay

 

**EntBoi** : You’re one to talk

 

**Jihoonie~** : lol true

 

**Chat: 95 Babes**

 

**PapaScoops** : Wassup my babes

 

**PapaScoops** : Jisoo, are you done with Jihoon yet?

 

**AmericanMan** : Sadly yes

 

**AmericanMan** : We were just hanging out until Jeonghan set off the chat

 

**AmericanMan** : Then he went back to his phone

 

**SnakeMom** : Wait a second

 

**SnakeMom** : I smell deceit

 

**SnakeMom** : From Jihoon

 

**PapaScoops** : Do tell

 

**SnakeMom** : When I mistexted the groupchat

 

**SnakeMom** : Jihoon said that you were working on a music project

 

**AmericanMan** : Really?

 

**SnakeMom** : Yes, now were you actually working on a project?

 

**AmericanMan** : We stopped about half an hour before you messaged the chat

 

**AmericanMan** : I missed the messages cause Jihoon was using my phone

 

**SnakeMom** : Interesting

 

**PapaScoops** : Jeonghan no

 

**PapaScoops** That’s the plotting “Interesting”

 

**PapaScoops** : I don’t trust this

 

**SnakeMom** : I am an angel who can do no wrong

 

**AmericanMan** : Except steal Chan’s ice cream

 

**SnakeMom** : Disrespect

 

**SnakeMom** : In my own house no less

 

**PapaScoops** : He didn’t mean it babe I swear

 

**SnakeMom** : He better not have

 

**SnakeMom** : Love you

 

**AmericanMan** : Love you too

 

**PapaScoops** : *sniff*

 

**PapaScoops** : It makes me so happy to see my boys getting along

 

**SnakeMom** : blech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo Yo it's me ya boi  
> I was wondering if you guys had any preference to if I added actual writing to this story. I'm cool if you don't but just remember that if I don't there'll be nothing about the dates and stuff. i.e. SeokSoon's ice cream date and Mingyu's confession. You'll only get to see the aftermath.  
> I might do a trial run on it with the confession and see how you guys like it, but in the meantime here's a strawpoll where you can vote
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15368102
> 
> And still, feel free to suggest something and I'll probably put it in; weather it be a scenario or just a little blurb or line


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: PapaScoops  
> Jeonghan: SnakeMom  
> Jisoo: AmericanMan  
> Junhui: 一团糟  
> Soonyoung: GayDisaster  
> Wonwoo: FavSon  
> Jihoon: Jihoonie~  
> Seokmin: Sunshine  
> Mingyu: EntBoi  
> Minghao: Minghoe  
> Hansol: Vernon  
> Seungkwan: DisasterBi  
> Chan: Child
> 
> I'm sorry this one took so long to get out. I had a migraine so bad I couldn't see lol

**Chat: Chan The Matchmaker**

 

 **Sunshine** : Good morning!

 

 **GayDisaster** : Hello!

 

 **DisasterBi** : hush

 

 **DisasterBi** : not all of us have 8am activities

 

 **Minghoe** : ?

 

 **Minghoe** : You do tho

 

 **Minghoe** : Or did actually record the vocal samples Jihoon asked for

 

 **DisasterBi** : who do u think u r

 

 **DisasterBi** : comin for me and my weave

 

 **DIsasterBi** : hansol was up l8 last nite

 

 **DisasterBi** : so let him sleep

 

 **AmericanMan** : A diva with feelings?

 

 **AmericanMan** : Who are you and what have you done with Boo Seungkwan?

 

 **DisasterBi** : choke

 

 **GayDisaster** : Our names are too similar

 

 **_GayDisaster_ ** **changed their name to** **_Hoeshi_ **

 

 **Minghoe** : Hey

 

 **Hoeshi** : I prefer this comparison

 

 **Minghoe** : Fine

 

 **FavSon** : I have to learn how to put my phone on silent

 

 **FavSon** : Also Seungkwan

 

 **DisasterBi** : wat

 

 **FavSon** : I’m busy today so you gotta distract Vernon

 

 **DisasterBi** : y me

 

 **FavSon** : Because I want you to stop being mad at me for no reason

 

 **DisasterBi** : i will consider

 

 **Minghoe** : Finally

 

**Chat: Pining Gays™**

 

 **Hoeshi** : Togay’s the day Mingyu

 

 **一团糟** : Bad pun -1.7/10

 

 **Hoeshi** : Hey

 

 **Hoeshi** : I’ve been working on that for hours

 

 **一团糟** : We can tell

 

 **Entboi** : I thought it was good

 

 **Jihoonie~** : You would

 

 **Hoeshi** : Jihoon!

 

 **Hoeshi** : You’re awake!

 

 **Jihoon** : I wish I wasn’t

 

 **一团糟** : We know

 

 **一团糟** : But none of that now

 

 **一团糟** : Today is Mingyu’s day

 

 **Hoeshi** : We’re gonna hype him up

 

 **Jihoonie~** : **@Vernon** Get up

 

 **Jihoonie~** : It’s Wongyu day

 

 **Entboi** : Why is my name second

 

 **Entboi** : I’m a top

 

 **一团糟** : Honey with those thighs?

 

 **一团糟** : I think not

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Junhui speaks the truth

 

 **Vernon** : I’m sorry Mingyu

 

 **Vernon** : But I’m inclined to agree

 

 **Vernon** : Also I believe in you

 

 **Vernon** : I’m going back to sleep now

 

 **Entboi** : Byeee

 

 **Jihoonie~** : God I wish that were me

 

 **Hoeshi** : it’s Saturday

 

 **Hoeshi** : You don’t have vocal study until like 1

 

 **Jihoonie~** : You don’t understand

 

 **Jihoonie~** : I have to be up for my boy

 

 **Entboi** : Awww thanks Jihoonie

 

 **Entboi** : Feel free to go back to sleep

 

 **Entboi** : I’ll wait until Wonwoo has a free time

 

 **Entboi** : He’s hangin out with Vernon today

 

 **一团糟** : Oh yea

 

 **一团糟** : Minghao has everyone’s schedules

 

 **Entboi** : Yea

 

 **Hoeshi** : It’s a little weird

 

 **一团糟** : It’s a lot weird

 

 **一团糟** : But I love him

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Why doesn’t he just memorize them like everyone else

 

 **Hoeshi** : Jihoon, I think that’s just you

 

 **一团糟** : It’s just you

 

 **Jihoonie~** : …

 

 **Jihoonie~** : ANYWAY

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Good luck Mingyu

 

 **Jihoonie~** : It’s coma time

 

 **一团糟** : Why do I have to have work today

 

 **Hoeshi** : Cause we’re poor and rent is due in like a week

 

 **一团糟** : Remind me why we got off campus housing

 

 **Hoeshi** : Cause you said

 

 **Hoeshi** : “I would literally rather die than spend more of my day here than I am required to.”

 

 **一团糟** : Oh yea

 

 **一团糟** : My point still stands

 

 **Hoeshi** : Then go to work fucko

 

 **Hoeshi** : I already got my half AND utilities

 

 **一团糟** : Jeez

 

 **一团糟** : Looks like I’m slackin

 

 **一团糟** : Peace out still awake people

 

 **Hoeshi** : Bye bitch

 

 **Entboi** : Bye Junhuiiiiii

 

 **Hoeshi** : I have to practice choreo for an exhibition

 

 **Hoeshi** : Good luck Mingyu!

 

 **Entboi** : I guess I’m alone

 

 **Entboi** : …

 

 **Entboi** : Anyone in this thread smoke weed?

 

 **Vernon** : Only on weekends

 

 **From** **_Entboi_ ** **to** **_FavSon_ **

 

 **Entboi** : Hey

 

 **Entboi** : Hey

 

 **Entboi** : Hey

 

 **FavSon** : Hey

 

 **Entboi** : Hey

 

 **FavSon** : What’s up Mingyu

 

 **Entboi** : Hey

 

 **Entboi** : Hey Wonwoo

 

 **FavSon** : What’s up Mingyu

 

 **Entboi** : Are you busy today

 

 **FavSon** : What’s up Mingyu

 

 **FavSon** : lol sorry

 

 **FavSon** : I’m going to the library today, and later I’m gonna try out a new D&D group later

 

 **Entboi** : About when are you going to the library

 

 **FavSon** : Around eleven?

 

 **FavSon** : Do you want me to grab you something?

 

 **Entboi** : I have to pick up something today too

 

 **Entboi** : I’ll meet you there

 

 **FavSon** : Coolio

 

 **FavSon** : Never tell Seungkwan I used coolio unironically

 

 **Entboi** : ...maybe…

 

 **FavSon** : mInGyU pLeAsE

 

 **Entboi** : maybe

 

 **Entboi** : See you later!  


**FavSon** : Mingyu please

  


“Okay Mingyu, you got this. You’re gonna go in and just tell him. Get straight to the point and no beating around the brush.” Mingyu stood in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his hair again. He startles when a loud bang hits the door.

 

“Are you almost done, I have to pee.” Mingyu relaxes when he knows it’s just Minghao. “Also the expression is ‘beat around the bush,’ not brush.”

 

“What would you know, you only learned korean like two years ago.” Mingyu goes back to fixing his hair when a more irritated bang hits the door.

 

“Don’t be fucking rude, I can probably speak better than you.” Minghao must be steaming by now. Mingyu, finally done with his hair, swings the door inward, letting Minghao stumble into his arms.

 

“Hey baby, don’t let Jun see us like this, I know he gets jealous.” Minghao’s skin turns a few shades redder and he all but throws himself out of Mingyu’s arms.

 

“You better watch yourself Mingyu.” Minghao threatens with no real heat. Mingyu can’t wait until they have to convince Jun to go after Minghao. Mingyu takes the threat lightly and walks to the door with a spring in his step. “Why are you so happy. I mean more happy than usual.”

 

“If this pans out, you’ll see later.”

 

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

 

“Too bad!” Mingyu punctuates the statement with a slam of the front door. The walk to the library isn’t a particularly long one, nor is it difficult. Mingyu knows the way by heart. If home is where the heart is, then Mingyu’s is nestled into a corner of the library, surrounded by books of esoteric fantasy and long-winded adventure. Absorbed in thought, Mingyu almost runs into the door on the way out of the building; though it doesn’t help that someone had pushed through it first.

 

“Sorry Mingyu!” Oh, it’s Soonyoung. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I thought you were practicing your choreography?”

 

“I also told Chan I would help him with his, but he’s late, so I have to go find him.” Soonyoung puts a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. “You can do it Mingyu, we’re all rooting for you.”

 

Soonyoung leaves at a half jog down the hallway before Mingyu can respond. Damn dancers and their endless energy. Mingyu leaves the dorms with his heart a little lighter at Soonyoung’s reassurance. The campus library is only a fifteen minute walk from the dorms, which makes cramming a little easier in exam season. The school’s decision to have it student run was one of the better decisions they had. Having primarily students employed meant that business students had a working model for an uncommon business, and people can pay off their dues. Wonwoo doesn’t work there, but he might as well with the amount of time he spends there. If they didn’t have psychology together Mingyu’s first year, they might not know each other at all.

 

Mingyu barely missed a few people on the walk, too lost in thought. As any anxious young adult would, he was writing out exactly what he was going to say in his head. He hasn’t gotten too far though. He looks up from his stupor and has to backtrack slightly from missing his turn. He can see Jihoon and Seungkwan sitting on the lawn, Jihoon with his guitar and Seungkwan with Jihoon’s computer in his lap. Everyone in their group tries to get Jihoon to work outside his room at least once a week, much to Jihoon’s frustration. Seungkwan looks like he’s having a good time singing along to whatever Jihoon’s put together for them in the last few days. Even though the exhibition isn’t for at least another month, Jihoon likes to be prepared.

 

Mingyu debated saying hello to them, but when he had decided to, he was already at the library. He looks over to Jihoon and Seungkwan one last time and surprisingly, Jihoon is staring right at him, strumming uninterrupted. The fire in his eyes signals to Mingyu that if Wonwoo broke his heart, Jihoon would be right there with his guitar, killing him instantly. Well, not really. He would try though, he would try his damnedest to make sure Wonwoo wasn’t walking again any time soon.

 

He walked up the few steps and pushed the doors open. The musty scent of paper filled the entrance. Mingyu walks with purpose towards the back of the library. On his left side, nestled in the corner of a beaten loveseat facing towards the backmost wall sat the most beautiful person Mingyu had ever seen. A person that had infatuated him with his excessive knowledge of everything ranging from video games and tabletop rpg’s to ancient history and the theories of the universe’s origin. He always knew a little bit about everything and was always eager to learn more. Jeon Wonwoo was an intellectual in every sense of the word. And what more do you want from Mingyu? Smart is sexy.

 

Wonwoo is curled around a well-worn book with a stack taking up the coffee table in front of him. Mingyu carefully settled on the seat next to him and stared fondly while he waited for Wonwoo to notice him. After sitting for a few minutes in silence, Mingyu reached over and put his hand on Wonwoo’s leaned head. Wonwoo looks up with a start, finally noticing Mingyu.

 

“Hey Wonwoo, how’re you?” Mingyu asked, not losing the fondness in his eyes

 

“Hi Mingyu, I was reading this new book I just picked up. It’s really good, I think you would enjoy it.” Wonwoo’s eyes lit up as he got more into talking about the book, and Mingyu was more than willing to indulge him on most days. But today is not most days, Mingyu has an important question. “And that’s the basic plot hook.”

 

“Wonwoo, I hate to interrupt you,” Mingyu juts in. “But I have a question.

 

“Go ahead,” Wonwoo leans back into the corner, opening is posture.

 

“So this is a little hard… I kind of don’t know how to say this.” Mingyu looks flustered.

 

Wonwoo leans in and puts his hands on his shoulders. “You can tell me anything Mingyu.”

 

“How would you go about confessing to someone who you liked, but didn’t know where you stood with them?”

 

“...Well, do they like you as a friend.”

 

“I’d like to say so.”

 

“Then go for it, nothing’s stopping you.”

 

“Alright,” Mingyu straightens up and looks Wonwoo directly in the eyes. “I really like you Wonwoo.”

 

“I...uh...I…” It’s Wonwoo’s turn to look flustered now. “You’re not messing with me, right?”

 

“No!” Mingyu says in shock. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I’ve been crushing on you since we had our first class together.”

 

“Why?” Wonwoo asks with a rawness in his voice, as if he can’t believe that anyone would like him. Mingyu is shocked.

 

“Is it really so unbelievable that someone would like you? I mean I was hooked the first time I saw you, is it really that unlikely that someone else would be too?”

 

“I mean kind of? People don’t really ‘like’ me” He has the audacity to actually put air quotes around the word. “I got called ‘distant’ and ‘loner’ and ‘unapproachable.’” Mingyu grabs his hands through the last air quotes.

 

“Well that doesn’t matter now, because I like you. I like the way you randomly respond with random facts, I like the way you use proper grammar and punctuation in text messages, I like the way you can ignore the entire world if you have a new book, I like the way that you care about people and still pretend to only tolerate them.”

 

“You noticed that?” Wonwoo’s voice is barely above a whisper.

 

“Of course I did, you didn’t think I would notice when you cancelled our study group last year when Jihoon got too sick to move? Did you think no one would notice when you took the time to carry Soonyoung’s things to class when he tore a ligament? People notice, but they know it’ll make you uncomfortable so they don’t say anything.”

 

“Oh,” Wonwoo is in shock. “I thought people didn’t say anything because they didn’t care.” Mingyu stares at him in confusion, brows furrowed together.

 

“Everyone cares about you Wonwoo, even Seungkwan likes you, though he refuses to say it. We all love you. We all felt the hole when you went to Changwon earlier this year.” Mingyu leans in and puts their heads together. They’re less than a couple inches apart. “I really like you Wonwoo.”

 

“Oh.” Wonwoo has no idea what to say at this point.

 

“If it’s okay with you, could I kiss you?” Mingyu asks, full of sincerity, almost dripping with sweetness. Wonwoo answers the question by tilting his head up and kissing Mingyu first. Mingyu is shocked at first, but quickly responded. It doesn’t last longer than a few seconds before they both pull back, but Wonwoo looks happy.

 

“Maybe we could try this out, but I’m terrible at relationships.”

 

“Have you ever had one?”

 

“...no.”

 

“Well that means you have a one hundred percent success rate!” Mingyu looks excited. Wonwoo just sighs with a slight smile. “Have you checked out these books?”

 

“Nah, I just leave them here. The librarians know that I’ll be back sooner or later anyway. Didn’t you have something to pick up here?”

 

“I just got it actually.” Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

 

“Oh my god, you’re so cheesy.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“Yea, I really do.”

  


Jihoon sees Mingyu leave the library, Wonwoo in hand and stops playing along with Seungkwan.

 

“Hey, why’d you stop, I was just getting into it.” Seungkwan whines. “Now I have to get back into the mood.”

 

“Actually something just came up, I think we’re about done for today anyway.” Jihoon takes his laptop back from Seungkwan and slips it into his backpack. He places his guitar back into the case and hoists it over his shoulder.

 

“Maybe that’s why you’re short, because you put too much weight onto your shoulders.” Jihoon looks at Seungkwan with an unimpressed stare and goes back to watching Mingyu and Wonwoo.

 

“Just because I put my guitar away doesn’t mean I can’t take it back out.” Jihoon leaves Seungkwan without preamble, or even a wave.

 

“See you in vocal study!” Jihoon hears Seungkwan head back to the dorms. Jihoon walks with purpose behind Mingyu to catch up. Damn trees and their long ass legs. He grabs their linked hands and speeds to a halt. They both look back at him with surprise.

 

“Congratulations Mingyu,” Jihoon then turns his head to Wonwoo. “You sir, get to live another day.” Jihoon turns on a heel and heads to the campus music building, confident that Wonwoo knows he has to be careful with Mingyu’s feelings.

 

**Chat: Chan The Matchmaker**

 

 **_Entboi_ ** **named the chat** **_WonGyu is real_ **

 

 **Entboi** : I have some news

 

 **Minghoe** : Finally

 

 **Hoeshi** : MINGYU FINALLY DID IT

 

 **Hoeshi** : THAT’S MY BOYYYYYYY

 

 **Sunshine** : I’ve been waiting for so long, CONGRATULATIONS!

 

 **Child** : Congrats on getting your head out of your ass **@FavSon**

 

 **FavSon** : I’ll have you know, I kissed him first.

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Didn’t see that one coming

 

 **一团糟** : I didn’t know you had it in you

 

 **Entboi** : Don’t bully him

 

 **DisasterBi** : alredy gettin defensive

 

 **DisasterBi** : i like it

 

 **Vernon** : #goals

 

 **PapaScoops** : Hey look, we’re not the only relationship now.

 

 **AmericanMan** : Congrats guys

 

 **SnakeMom** : My babies are growing up *wipes tear*

 

 **FavSon** : Thanks guys, it means a lot.

 

 **Entboi** : awww

 

 **_Jihoonie~_ ** **changed** **_Entboi_ ** **’s name to** **_Whipped_ **

 

 **Whipped** : Rude

  
**Whipped** : True, but rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request something and I'll do my best to put it in. PLEASE, if you see a spelling error or grammar issue, say something so I can fix it.
> 
> After this trial run and seeing my writing style, you can decide if you want to have actual writing as a regular thing.  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15368102
> 
> I'm shook™ at the number of people who looked at this, like over 200 hits??? Shocking!! I didn't expect people to look at this, there are so many better fics to read, but thanks. It means a lot.
> 
> Edit (4/6/18): I'm sorry it's been like a week, I'll try and get another chapter out by Sunday or 4/8/18


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm not dead!
> 
> Sorry I left this for *looks at hand* ten months  
> idk how often updates will be but rest assured I will not be leaving this fic as a wip forever, I WILL complete it

 

**Chat: Wongyu is real**

 

 **Hoeshi** : Help

 

 **Hoeshi** : I need somewhere to stay

 

 **Hoeshi** : Please

 

 **Hoeshi** : I can’t take it anymore

 

 **DisasterBi** : wats wrong

 

 **Hoeshi** : They’re too cute

 

 **DisasterBi** : oh

 

 **Hoeshi:** Yea OH

 

 **Hoeshi** : **@Jihoonie~** can I come over

 

 **Hoeshi** : Please

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Why are they even in your apartment 

 

 **Hoeshi** : Wonwoo and I had a project to work on but he brought Mingyu and they won’t stop cuddling

 

 **Hoeshi** : I can’t kick them out, they’re too cute

 

 **一团糟** : I’ll kick them out

 

 **Hoeshi** : Please

 

 **一团糟** : I’m omw rn

 

 **AmericanMan** : Is this what we’re doing now

 

 **AmericanMan** : only ez typin now

 

 **AmericanMan** : i accept this

 

 **SnakeMom** : finally

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Why is this such a big deal anyway

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Autocorrect does it anyway

 

 **DisasterBi** : i dnt hav autocorec ton

 

 **Jihoonie~** : We can tell

 

 **一团糟** : Soonyoung

 

 **一团糟** : Let me in

 

 **一团糟** : My key is on the table

 

 **Hoeshi** : I already left

 

 **Hoeshi** : How did we miss each other

 

 **Hoeshi** : I’m just gonna take Wonwoo’s bed

 

 **一团糟** : **@Jihoonie~** Can I come too?

 

 **一团糟** : I’m not gonna third wheel in my own home

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Sure

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Anyone else want to come over

 

 **Jihoonie~** : You’re not invited if you have homework due tomorrow

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Seokmin?

 

 **Jihoonie~** : I know you don’t have Monday classes

 

 **Sunshine** : Sorry Jihoon! I would but I have to work on a project that’s due next week

 

 **Sunshine** : But **@PapaScoops** are we still going for ice cream?

 

 **PapaScoops** : Yea probably around 2ish

 

 **PapaScoops** : Chan, does that sound good

 

 **Child** : As long as Jeonghan isn’t there

 

 **SnakeMom** : So rude

 

 **Child** : It’s your own fault

 

 **Child** : If you weren’t dating Seungcheol I would have let him adopt me

 

 **AmericanMan** : What am I? Chopped liver?

 

 **Vernon** : I thought you were American

 

 **DisasterBi** : i thot u were american

 

 **Minghoe** : How did you manage to be slower despite using fewer letters

 

 **DisasterBi** : it just be like that sometimes

 

 **Vernon** : Damn straight

 

 **Minghoe** : Bad word choice for this chat

 

 **Vernon** : I’m not correcting a turn of phrase

 

 **Minghoe** : That’s fair

 

 **Hoeshi** : **@Jihoonie~** Let me in

 

 **一团糟** : How did I beat you here

 

 **Jihoonie~** : How does this keep happening

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Let Soonyoung in **@一团糟**

 

 **一团糟** : You’re lying on top of me

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Pick me up and open the door then

 

 **Jihoonie~** : It’s called problem solving

 

 **Vernon** : If I didn’t know how lazy Jihoon was, that’d be pretty sus

 

 **Jihoonie~** : Die

 

Junhui swings the door open to reveal himself and a clingy Jihoon latched around his torso to a flustered looking Soonyoung. Junhui steps back and that’s all the prompting Soonyoung needs to rush in and throw himself on the sofa. Jihoon releases his koala grip and slides down Junhui’s lanky frame and lands on the ground steadily. Jihoon walks over to the sofa and lies flat against Soonyoung’s body. A moan comes from him, but is muffled by the pillow he’s shoving his face into.

 

“Is this what we’re doing now?” Soonyoung ask, muffled by the cushion. Jihoon grumbles assent and turns his head out from Soonyoung’s shoulder blades.

“Puppy piles, cause I’m tired,” Jihoon turns his head back in between Soonyoung’s shoulder blades. Junhui just looks at Soonyoung with pity and sits on the floor with his back to the sofa.

 

“You know,” Junhui says without looking at the two on the sofa, eyes fixed on the clock next to the tv. “You should probably get ready to leave before Seokmin thinks you’re ditching him.” Soonyoung tries to get up, but is significantly weaker than Junhui in the arms department and fails to get Jihoon off with him. They both roll off the couch and onto Junhui, Jihoon goes over Junhui entirely and lands in his lap.

 

“Fancy meeting you here sweetheart,” Junhui says with an over exaggerated leer. Jihoon meets his eyes with a disgusted sneer, then wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug. He then puts his head next to Junhui’s and whispers into his ear.

 

“I _will_ kill you, and that is a promise.” He pulls away with a serene smile that quickly melts away when he sees Junhui’s smirk. Junhui lifts Jihoon with almost no effort and dumps him on the couch.

 

“But if you kill me, you’ll have to room with Soonyoung _and_ Wonwoo.” Jihoon frowns.

 

“Fine, you win this round demon.” Junhui fist pumps the air.

 

“Yes! We’re almost tied.”

 

“You’re only down three, enough time to make a comeback by next week.” Soonyoung says from where he’s wedged between Junhui and the sofa. “Now let me up, I need to go to the bathroom.” Junhui scoots forward enough for Soonyoung to crawl out from behind him and leaves for the bathroom.

 

“So how do you think he’s gonna do?” Junhui asks Jihoon.

 

“Oh there’s like an eighty five percent chance he makes a complete fool of himself, and a fifty percent chance that Seokmin thinks it’s endearing.” Jihoon responds. Junhui’s face scrunches up.

 

“Oh gross,” Junhui’s face might get stuck in an expression of disgust. “They’re already whipped for each other.”

 

“You’re right,” Jihoon nods sagely. “Make that seventy percent for Seokmin finding it endearing.”

 

Soonyoung runs out of the bathroom and out the door with a rushed “Sorry I’m gonna be late bye love you!” Junhui tosses a look over his shoulder.

 

“I give him ten seconds before he realizes he left his phone in the bathroom.”

 

“Same.”

 

**Chat: Wongyu is real**

 

 **Child:** I can’t believe this

 

 **Minghoe:** Oh jeepers here we go

 

 **AmericanMan:** Wassup

 

 **Vernon:** That’s my line you demon

 

 **AmericanMan:** How dare u I am a faithful servant of the lord

 

 **Vernon:** Yea and I’m the prime minister

 

 **一团糟:** Congratulations on your campaign Hansol

 

 **Vernon:** Fight me

 

 **一团糟:** Post up bitch

 

 **一团糟:** U won’t

 

 **DisasterBI** : bich wat happend

 

 **Child:** Ok so

 

 **Minghoe:**  You’ve been typing for 3 mins

 

 **Minghoe** : U good bru

 

 **FavSon:** He’s meditating guys

 

 **一团糟:** He’s died

 

 **Child:** Basically when we got there Soonyoung was already waiting outside, even though Seongcheol said he could pick him up and of course Seokmin immediately hugs him because he’s like that. So Soonyoung of course makes direct eye contact with me before smiling like a big idiot head. Anyways after that whole exchange was done, we walk in and who do we see other than The Biggest Snake Yoon Jeonghan™. I can only assume he weaseled the location we were going to out of either Seungcheol or Jisoo, and since Seungcheol looked just as shocked as me, I’m assuming it was Jisoo, so I only have one parent now. As soon as we walk in, Jeonghan takes a giant spoonful of his ice cream (of course it’s rocky road) and he says, at a volume where everyone in the parlor can hear: “Dino my son, here comes the airplane, open up!” And so I’m ready to die of mortification so I grab Seungcheol by the arm and drag him back to his car so he can take me to a place without a snake infestation.

 

 **DisasterBi:** oh my god

 

 **一团糟:** *jisoos

 

 **Minghoe:**  Why is Jeonghan always plotting

 

 **Vernon:** Oh no he’s still typing

 

 **Child:** So we pull up to one like 10 minutes away and when we walk in it’s pretty quiet and there’s no snakes to be found so we just go about our business and get our ice cream and sit down and who other than Jeonghan calmly walks out of the bathroom and sits next to me in the booth. He TAKES A BITE of my ice cream and says “fancy meeting you here” and im just mad ok im just mad so i maybe took my ice cream and shoved it into his face, got out of the booth via crawling under the table and left

 

 **Child:** So now I’m walking home.

 

 **AmericanMan:** Before anyone says anything I just want to say it’s not my fault

 

 **Child** : y’all hear sumn?

 

 **DisasterBi:** gurl i hear sumn… but imma ignore it

 

 **Jihoonie~:** Man that is something huh

 

 **FavSon:** Jeonghan what the fuck

 

 **PapaScoops:** I have his phone cause he’s sulking about how his “master plan” to win Chan back failed.

 

 **Minghoe:** On what planet did he think that would work

 

 **Minghoe:** We all know that Chan likes you best when you spoil him

 

 **Child:** :(

 

 **Child:** It’s true but you shouldn’t say it

 

 **Jihoonie~:** I should have come for ice cream damn

 

 **Favson:** Yeag, you should have.

 

 **DisasterBi** : yeag

 

 **Vernon:** yeag

 

 **Minghoe** : yeag

 

 **Jihoonie~:** yeag

 

 **Child:** yeag

 

 **一团糟:** Get his ass

 

 **SnakeMom:** Chan I’m sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **Child:** Choke.

 

 **SnakeMom:** Also it wasn’t Cheol or Shua

 

 **Child:** Then who

 

 **SnakeMom:** I may have

 

 **SnakeMom:** Bribed Yeri with my freshman algebra notes

 

 **Child:** Oh we are going to have words

 

 **Child:** Joshua, u are forgiven

 

 **AmericanMan:** oh thank God

 

 **Vernon:** You mean jisoos

 

 **DisasterBi:** u mean jisoos

 

 **Child:** You mean Jisoos

 

 **AmericanMan:** It’s not funny when it’s not me :(

 

 **Vernon:** Debatable

 

 **PapaScoops:** Respect your elders

 

 **Vernon:** You’re not even my REAL dad

 

 **PapaScoops:** :(

 

 **一团糟:** It’s ok

 

 **一团糟:** All adopted kids are like this when they find out

 

 **Minghoe:** How would you know

 

 **一团糟:** We love child psychology !

 

 **FavSon:**  No we don’t

 

 **一团糟:** Maybe you don’t ugly

 

 **Whipped:** You shouldn’t lie Junhui

 

 **一团糟:** Where is the lie

 

 **Whipped:** Wonwoo’s not ugly!

 

 **Whipped:** There’s the lie!

 

 **一团糟:** The Nile isn’t just a river in Egypt…

 

 **FavSon:** Talk shit, get hit.

 

 **DisasterBi:** moooooooom

 

 **DisasterBi:** wonu said the shit word

 

 **SnakeMom:** Wonwoo

 

 **SnakeMom:** You’re grounded

 

 **SnakeMom:** No hanging out with your friends for a week

 

 **FavSon:** I have to do a project.

 

 **SnakeMom:** Well then

 

 **SnakeMom:** No using your phone

 

 **FavSon:** I need it for my classes.

 

 **SnakeMom:** You leave me no choice

 

 **SnakeMom:** No Mingyu for a week

 

 **FavSon:** No Mingyu?!

 

 **SnakeMom:** No Mingyu!

 

 **Vernon:** Damn

 

 **Vernon:** That’s cold

 

 **Whipped:** Don’t I have a say in this?

  
  
**SnakeMom:** Not if you want to keep your fridge unraided

 

 **Child:** Wow not like you’ve ever done that before

 

 **SnakeMom:** :(

 

 **Jihoonie~:** Nice job guys

 

 **Jihoonie~:** All three parents gave us a “:(“ today

 

 **Jihoonie~:** This calls for a toast

 

 **Child:** To betraying our parents

 

 **Child:** Cheers!

 

 **PapaScoops:** :(

 

 **SnakeMom:** :(

 

 **AmericanMan:** :$

 

 **AmericanMan:** *:(

 

 **一团糟:** :$

 

 **Child:** :$

 

 **Minghoe:** :$

 

 **DisasterBi:** :$

 

 **Vernon:** Get his ass pt.2

 

 **_Vernon_ ** **changed** **_AmericanMan_ ** **’s name to** **_:$_ **

 

 **:$:** I came out to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now

 

 **一团糟** : That meme died in in 2016 let it go

 

 **Minghoe:** Hey **@Child**

 

 **Child:** Wassup

 

 **Minghoe:** Did you just abandon Soonyoung and Seokmin to their awkwardness

 

 **Child:** I knew I forgot something


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha take that me from the past   
> 2k update in less than 10 months
> 
> also sorry if its kinda less focused on the main chat, i felt that i could get some real feelings across with the smaller chats

**Chat: Wongyu is real**

 

**_SnakeMom_ ** **changed** **_:$_ ** **’s name to** **_AmericanMan_ **

 

**AmericanMan:** Love u babe

 

**SnakeMom:** I know

 

**Minghoe:** You just got Han Soloed

 

**AmericanMan:** With Jeonghan it be like that sometimes

 

**Hoeshi:** Hey  **@PapaScoops @Child**

 

**Hoeshi:** Thanks for ABANDONING ME

 

**Sunshine:** But I was with you the whole time?

 

**Hoeshi:** Irrelevant

 

**Sunshine:** :(

 

**Hoeshi:** Not you

 

**Hoeshi:** You’re the light of my life bro

 

**Sunshine:** :D

 

**Child:** Did you want something, or…

 

**Hoeshi:** You just

 

**Hoeshi:** DIPPED ON ME

 

**Hoeshi:** IN MY TIME OF NEED

 

**Whipped:** So many big letters

 

**Child:** I still don’t see what the problem is

 

**Child:** I already said sorry

 

**Hoeshi:** You left a half eaten sandwich in my room

 

**一团糟** : No that was me

 

**Hoeshi:** …

 

**Hoeshi:** ANYWAY

 

**Hoeshi:** How could you possibly have apologized

 

**Child:** Think about it

 

**Child:** ;)

 

**PapaScoops:** He could spell it out for you but

 

**PapaScoops:** You probably don’t want a “certain someone” to find out

 

**PapaScoops:** Even though it’s ridiculous

 

**PapaScoops:** You should just tell someone that you like them

 

**PapaScoops:** Being blunt is probably the best way to avoid the awkwardness

 

**Minghoe:** Why does it feel like you’re speaking from experience

 

**AmericanMan:** When Jeonghan figured out that we were interested in each other

 

**AmericanMan:** He ignored both of us for a week and a half

 

**SnakeMom:** TO GIVE YOU SPACE

 

**AmericanMan:** IF WE WANTED SPACE WE WOULD HAVE ASKED

 

**PapaScoops:** It’s in the past and we love each other

 

**PapaScoops:** If you like someone just tell them

 

**Whipped:** A couple people in this chat could really benefit from that

 

**DisasterBi:** eyes emoji

 

**Vernon:** Why do you always type it out

 

**DisasterBi:** cause fuk u

 

**Vernon:** Oh be still my beating heart

 

**Minghoe:** Channeling Wonwoo I see

 

**FavSon:** You think I listen to Sting?

 

**Minghoe:** The fact that you know the artist it telling enough

 

**Hoeshi:** …

 

**Hoeshi:** um

 

**Hoeshi:** We were talking about ME

 

**Jihoonie~:** And now we’re not

 

**Hoeshi:** Hold on u bitch

 

**_Jihoonie~_ ** **changed** **_Hoeshi_ ** **’s name to** **_Hoeshit_ **

 

**Jihoonie~:** It was only one letter

 

**Hoeshit:** >:(

 

**_Hoeshit_ ** **changed their name to** **_The Star_ **

 

**_The Star_ ** **changed** **_Jihoonie~_ ** **’s name to** **_Woozi_ **

 

**Woozi:** Is this supposed to be a read

 

**The Star:** Please hold

 

**_The Star_ ** **changed** **_Woozi_ ** **’s name to** **_Whoozi_ **

 

**Whoozi:** Jokes on you

 

**Whoozi:** I’m a Rainbow stan

 

**AmericanMan:** Wait we can put spaces in our names

 

**_AmericanMan_ ** **changed their name to** **_American Man_ **

 

**American Man:** I’m not tryna look like I read homestuck

 

**一团糟:** Homestuck isn’t that bad

 

**American Man:** You would say that

 

**一团糟:** And what is that supposed to mean

 

**American Man:** Oh you know exactly what it means

 

**American Man:** You probably cosplayed as Karkat at SICAF

 

**Whoozi:** Damn that’s a hell of a read

 

**一团糟:** Jihoonie how could you

 

**一团糟:** I thought we were friends

 

**Whoozi:** 1\. You’re not allowed to call me Jihoonie

 

**Whoozi:** 2\. Don’t act like I haven’t seen the gray body paint in your closet

 

**American Man:** Little mans got you

 

**Whoozi:** >:(

 

**American Man:** :(

 

**Whoozi:** …

 

**Whoozi:** fine

 

**American Man:** :D

 

**Chat: Pining Gays™**

(Junhui: 12 toes)  
(Soonyoung: I'm 12)  
(Jihoon: I look 12)  
(Mingyu: 12 feet tall)  
(Hansol: 12 inches in a foot)

 

**I’m 12:** Jihoonie is whipped culture

 

**I look 12:** Shut up

 

**12 feet tall:** It’s so cute though

 

**I look 12:** I’ll cut you

 

**12 inches in a foot:** Try it

 

**12 toes:** We can do the thing where I put my hand on your head

 

**12 toes:** And you can flail your arms but you can’t reach me

 

**I look 12:** Why is this our theme again

 

**12 inches in a foot:** Junhui’s name is the worst

 

**12 feet tall:** I agree

 

**I’m 12:** So…

 

**I’m 12:** New theme?

 

**I look 12:** Someone go back to the main chat so we don’t look like Snakes

 

**12 feet tall:** Jeonghan?

 

**I look 12:** Now I’m really gonna cut you

 

**12 toes:** So defensive about someone who isn’t even your man

 

**12 inches in a foot:** That name needs to go now

 

**12 toes:** Understandable have a nice day

 

**Chat: Wongyu is real**

 

**Vernon:** I’m changing the chat name

 

**Vernon:** Can’t let them get egotistical

 

**DisasterBi:** by mamamoo?

 

**Child:** You dumbass that’s egoist

 

**The Star:** That’s a loona song

 

**SnakeMom:** omg stan loona!

 

**DisasterBi:** this aint twitter

 

**_Vernon_ ** **named the chat** **_Crackheads Anonymous_ **

 

**PapaScoops:** I was not a fan of seeing that notification

 

**Whoozi:** I also was not a fan

 

**一团糟:** Shhhhh

 

**一团糟:** It’s supposed to be anonymous

 

**Whoozi:** Shut your fuck

 

**Whoozi:** That’s not a typo

 

**_Minghoe_ ** **changed** **_一团糟_ ** **’s name to** **_Jerry_ **

 

**Jerry:** wow

 

**Minghoe:** Hello Gerald

 

**Jerry:** That’s worse

 

**Sunshine:** Hao

 

**Sunshine:** You’re my bro

 

**Sunshine:** And I love you

 

**Sunshine:** But sometimes you have to know when to stop

 

**Minghoe:**  Can’t stop won’t stop

 

**FavSon:** Lucio ball

 

**Jerry:** You gamer fuck

 

**Chat: Pining Gays™**

(Junhui: Posh Spice)  
(Soonyoung: Sporty Spice)  
(Jihoon: Scary Spice)  
(Mingyu: Ginger Spice)  
(Hansol: Baby Spice)  
  


**Ginger Spice:** Keep my mans name out your mouth

 

**Posh Spice:** No

 

**Posh Spice:** You have no rights

 

**Scary Spice:** Respect a mans mans

 

**Posh Spice:** Also no

 

**Baby Spice:** This is gonna come back to bite you when u finally get hao

 

**Posh Spice:** Oooo kinky

 

**Scary Spice:** Did you just use you and u in the same message

 

**Sporty Spice:** Sometimes it be like that

 

**Ginger Spice:** Why am I ginger spice and not sporty spice

 

**Sporty Spice:** I literally am majoring in dance

 

**Sporty Spice:** Don’t you dare say dance isn’t a sport

 

**Posh Spice:** Dance isn’t ev-

 

**Posh Spice:** You caught me

 

**Baby Spice:** Orange Mingyu will never leave our hearts

 

**Baby Spice:** We miss that bitch

 

**Ginger Spice:** That was probably one of the worst decisions I’ve ever made

 

**Posh Spice:** Then why are you dating Wonwoo

 

**Ginger Spice:** Wow

 

**Ginger Spice:** Scooby Doo and the audacity of this bitch…

 

**Baby Spice:** Mingyu plEASE

 

**Ginger Spice:** Perish

 

**Scary Spice:** Giant Oompa Loompa snapped 

 

**Ginger Spice:** :/

 

**Chat: The Three Muskequeers**

(Seungcheol: Aramis)  
(Jeonghan: Athos)  
(Jisoo: Porthos)  
  


**Athos:** Help

 

**Aramis:**  ???

 

**Porthos:** What’s up babe

 

**Athos:** I’ve fallen in love and I can’t get up

 

**Aramis:** ?????????

  
  
**Porthos:** Ok so where did you go to lunch today

 

**Athos:** It’s actually not about lunch today

 

**Porthos:** Didn’t see that one coming

 

**Aramis:** I can’t believe this is how it all ends

 

**Aramis:** Three years of devotion and Jeonghan is the one who strays

 

**Aramis:** Unbelievable

 

**Athos:** Cheol? :)

 

**Athos:** Shut up :)

 

**Aramis:** Noted

 

**Porthos:** Who did you fall in love with

 

**Athos:** Oh I saw Jihoonie in the hall today 

 

**Athos:** And he had that really big pink sweater on

 

**Athos:** And his glasses, u kno, the ones he hates to wear in public

 

**Athos:** The kicker?

 

**Aramis:** owo

 

**Porthos:** Cheol is cancelled

 

**Aramis:** ono

 

**Porthos:** It still stands

 

**Aramis:** :(

 

**Athos:**  A N Y W A Y S

 

**Athos:**  He also colored his hair again and it’s LILAC

 

**Athos:** LILAC

 

**Porthos:** ohhhhhh him babeyyyy

 

**Aramis:** I need to see it for myself

 

**Athos:** Invite him over

 

**Athos:** He can’t say no to you

 

**Aramis:** No one can ;)

 

**Porthos:** no

 

**Porthos:** Down boy

 

**Aramis:** :(

 

**Aramis:** Ok brb

 

**From** **_Cheol <3_** **to** ** _Jihoon(You)_**

 

**Cheol <3:** Hey hoon

 

**Jihoon:** Wassup

 

**Cheol <3:** You wanna come over today?

 

**Cheol <3:** Just to hang out

 

**Jihoon:** Sorry, I’m busy today

 

**Jihoon:** Some other time?

 

**Cheol <3:** Tomorrow then? I know you only have like 2 classes tomorrow

 

**Jihoon:** Oh

 

**Jihoon:** I think I’m meeting up for a project

 

**Jihoon:** Let me check

 

**Cheol <3: ** Okie dokie!

 

**Cheol <3:** Hoon?

 

**Cheol <3:** It’s been like half an hour

 

**Cheol <3:** You good?

 

**Jihoon:** Yea sorry

 

**Jihoon:** I’m booked all week

 

**Jihoon:** Sorry

 

**Cheol <3: ** No worries!

 

**Cheol <3:** Just miss hanging out with you

 

**Cheol <3: ** Remember when we went downtown and wandered around with shua and han

 

**Jihoon:** You mean when you got distracted and let me get lost in the crowd

 

**Jihoon:** And texted me three hours later to say that you had a good time

 

**Jihoon:** And felt bad that I had to go home early

 

**Cheol <3:** Oops

 

**Jihoon:** It’s not your fault

 

**Jihoon:** If I was dating Joshua and Jeonghan, I’d do the same

 

**Jihoon:** Sorry Seungcheol, but I really have to go

 

**Cheol <3:** oh…

 

**Cheol <3:** See you later I guess

 

**Chat: The City of Townsville**

(Seungcheol:Bubbles)  
(Jeonghan:Buttercup)  
(Jisoo:Blossom)  
  


**Bubbles:** Bad news

 

**Bubbles:** Wait what

 

**Buttercup:** What do u mean what

 

**Bubbles:** Weren’t we just the musketeers

 

**Blossom:** Idk wym

 

**Buttercup:** Nothing changed

 

**Bubbles:** I smell deceit

 

**Bubbles:** But anyway

 

**Bubbles:** Jihoonie said he was busy all week and can’t come over

 

**Buttercup:** :(((((

 

**Blossom:** I wonder what’s up

 

**Bubbles:** He said he had a project to work on

 

**Blossom:** I could have sworn he just told me the other day that he was mostly done

 

**Blossom:** Like that song we did for music production was the last big assignment

 

**Buttercup:** hmmmm

 

**Buttercup:** inch resting…

 

**Bubbles:** Han no

 

**Buttercup:** Han yes

 

**Chat: Pining Gays™**

 

**Sporty Spice:** What do you MEAN 

 

**Sporty Spice:** Shrek 1 is obviously the best animated movie ever created

 

**Posh Spice:** Literally you are completely wrong

 

**Posh Spice:** Over The Hedge is superior in any way shape or form

 

**Ginger Spice:** An argument can be made for Bedknobs and Broomsticks

 

**Posh Spice:** Ok but when’s the last time you heard anyone talk about it

 

**Ginger Spice:** The Emoji movie’s been in everyone’s mouth

 

**Ginger Spice:** Doesn’t make it good

 

**Baby Spice:** I stand by Chicken Little

 

**Baby Spice:** That cover of Ain’t No Mountain High Enough literally defined my childhood

 

**Sporty Spice:** This explains things

 

**Scary Spice:** Sorry to interrupt but

 

**Scary Spice:** I am booboo the fool

 

**Posh Spice:** What did you do

 

**Scary Spice:** I may have lied to Seungcheol and told him I was busy all this week

 

**Scary Spice:** So I wouldn’t have to see the three of them 

 

**Posh Spice:** Oh no baby what is you doin

 

**Sporty Spice:** Why would u do this

 

**Sporty Spice:** Now you have to avoid them for an entire week

 

**Scary Spice:** I knooooooooow

 

**Baby Spice:** Didn’t you dye your hair just so they could see

 

**Scary Spice:** ...maybe

 

**Sporty Spice:** Bitch you played yourself

 

**Scary Spice:** If my mother didn’t love you

 

**Scary Spice:** I would have killed you by now

 

**Sporty Spice:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

**Scary Spice:** Oh you’re dead

 

**Posh Spice:** u did it yourself

 

**Chat:** **Crackheads Anonymous**

 

**DisasterBi:** mom can we get a cat

 

**Child:** You’re like a cat

 

**DisasterBi:** how so

 

**Child:** Lazy

 

**Child:** Eats a lot

 

**Child:** Annoying

 

**DisasterBi:** >:0

 

**Jerry:** lmao scalped

 

**Minghoe:** Hey **@PapaScoops**

 

**PapaScoops:** Yes

 

**Minghoe:** What’s your beersona

 

**PapaScoops:** What

 

**American Man:** Mike’s hard

 

**Jerry:** tmi

 

**Minghoe:** Who the fuck is mike

 

**Minghoe:** And why is he hard

 

**SnakeMom:** SHHHHHHHHHH

 

**SnakeMom:** There are CHILDREN here

 

**Child:** Lmao you don’t have any children

 

**SnakeMom:** …

 

**SnakeMom:** The disrespekt

 

**Vernon:** Michelo Ultra

 

**Sunshine:** Is there blue raspberry beer

 

**Sunshine:** I’d drink that

 

**Sunshine:** Not because I like beer

 

**Sunshine:** But because I like blue raspberry

 

**The Star:** There probably is blue raspberry beer

 

**The Star:** If there isn’t I’ll make it for you

 

**Sunshine:** bro…

 

**The Star:** Anything for u bro

 

**Sunshine:** You’re my broulmate

 

**Child:** Wow when will your fav ever

 

**DisasterBi:** wat the fuk is an alcohol

 

**American Man:** A bad

 

**Jerry:** South Korea instate prohibition challenge

 

**Vernon:** Prohibition caused

 

**Vernon:** So much crime

 

**Jerry:** yea bitch

 

**Jerry:** Bring the mafia back

 

**Child:** What makes you think they ever left

 

**SnakeMom:** That’s a little sus

 

**Child:** You don’t know me

 

**Child:** You don’t know my story

 

**PapaScoops:** Instead of banning alcohol, just ban people

 

**PapaScoops:** No people = no crime

 

**American Man:** Can’t argue with that logic

 

**SnakeMom:** Babe ur so smart

 

**SnakeMom:** I’m dating an intellectual

 

**Vernon:** An intellectual and Seungcheol

 

**PapaScoops:** >:(

 

**Jerry:** No people = no world = no crime!

 

**Minghoe:** Nothing but respect for MY president

 

**Chat: Chaotic Good - Neutral - Evil**

(Jihoon:Bats)  
(Minghao:Rats)  
(Chan:Newts)

 

**Rats:** Ok Jihoon

 

**Rats:** Why bein quiet in main

 

**Rats:** There were several chances to sass

 

**Rats:** And you did NOTHING

 

**Bats:** Just not up for it I guess

 

**Rats:** Unrealistic

 

**Newts:** Blocked

 

**Bats:** I have stuff to work on

 

**Bats:** I’ll unmute this later

 

**Newts:** So what’s up with him

 

**Newts:** Idk, but he’ll see this later so we should probably move

 

**Rats:** You right

 

**Newts:** You spam the chat to remove the evidence

 

**Rats:** You got it

 

**Rats:** Time to whip out a classic

 

**Rats:** According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway. Because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.” SEQ. 75 - “INTRO TO BARRY” INT. BENSON HOUSE - DAY ANGLE ON: Sneakers on the ground. Camera PANS UP to reveal BARRY BENSON’S BEDROOM ANGLE ON: Barry’s hand flipping through different sweaters in his closet. BARRY Yellow black, yellow black, y-

 

\--Cut for length--

 

**Bats:** What the fuck

 

**From** **_Seokshine_ ** **to** **_Soonyoung(you)_ **

 

**Seokshine:** Hey

 

**Soonyoung:** Bro!

 

**Soonyoung:** What’s up

 

**Seokshine:** I uh

 

**Seokshine:** Not much

 

**Soonyoung:** Ok so what’s wrong

 

**Soonyoung:** You have no enthusiasm

 

**Seokshine:** Nothing’s wrong

 

**Seokshine:** I’m just kinda nervous

 

**Seokshine:** See

 

**Seokshine:** There’s someone I really like

 

**Seokshine:** But I’m afraid I’ll fuck up our friendship if I tell them

 

**Soonyoung:** Bullshit

 

**Soonyoung:** If you’re actually friends, they’ll be okay with it, even if they don’t like you back

 

**Seokshine:** You’re right

 

**Seokshine:** Soonyoung?

 

**Soonyoung:** ?

 

**Seokshine:** I like you

 

**Seokshine:** A lot

 

**Seokshine:** I’ve liked you for a while

 

**Seokshine:** But until very recently I thought that what I felt was just like

 

**Seokshine:** “You really want to be bros with him huh”

 

**Seokshine:** The ice cream “not date” really cinched it though

 

**Seokshine:** So I hope this doesn’t put things off kilter for us

 

**Seokshine:** I do really like you

 

**Seokshine:** But if you want to stay just friends that’s ok

 

**Seokshine:** Soonyoung?

 

**Soonyoung:** Ok this isn’t a no

 

**Soonyoung:** Just hold on

 

**Seokshine:** ...o...k?

 

**Chat:** **Pining Gays™**

 

**Sporty Spice:** [Image sent]

 

**Sporty Spice:** BITHCS WHAFT THFE BUCKS!!!!??!??!?!?!

 

**Ginger Spice:** huh

 

**Ginger Spice:** Didn’t think he had it in him

 

**Posh Spice:** Why are u even here

 

**Baby Spice:** GO GET YOUR MANS BITCH

 

**Sporty Spice:** FUCKINSG OKAY

 

**From** **_Seokshine_ ** **to** **_Soonyoung(you)_ **

 

**Soonyoung:** OK I AM BACK HELLO YES

 

**Soonyoung:** I ACCEPT YOUR CONFESSION

 

**Soonyoung:** NO TAKESIES BACKSIES

 

**Seokshine:** Who do you take me for

 

**Soonyoung:** My bf of course

 

**Seokshine:** I just got whiplash from your switch from panicked gay to confident

 

**Soonyoung:** Only the best for you ;)

 

**Seokshine:** Should we tell the main chat?

 

**Soonyoung:** Maybe later

 

**Soonyoung:** For now u should come over 

 

**Soonyoung:** I wanna hug my bf

 

**Seokshine:** ASHKFBKVJDAB

 

**Seokshine:** ok

 

**Seokshine:** ok

 

**Seokshine:** ok

 

**Seokshine:** I’m on my way

 

**Seokshine:** …

 

**Seokshine:** <3

 

**Soonyoung:** *softly but with feeling* ahhhhhhhhhhh

 

**_Jeonghan(you)_ ** **added** **_Hoshi, Junhui,_ ** **and** **_Wonwoo_ **

 

**Jeonghan:** Ok spill

 

**Jeonghan:** Is Jihoon busy this week

 

**Hoshi:** He’s literally been running to his classes

 

**Junhui:** He dipped out on movie night last week

 

**Wonwoo:** Didn’t we cancel because you had to go to the hospital?

 

**Wonwoo:** Also Jihoon’s been in his room for the last 4 hours

 

**Hoshi:** fuck

 

**Junhui:** I can’t believe this

 

**Jeonghan:** I thought it was one fake bitch in this chat

 

**Jeonghan:** Turns out it’s two

 

**Hoshi:** Wonwoo I’m gonna kill you

 

**Hoshi:** Watch your back

 

**Junhui:** We should probably warn ******

 

**Jeonghan:** Decode that right now

 

**Junhui:** Make me

 

**_Junhui_ ** **left the chat**

 

**Hoshi:** You’re not gonna get me bitch

 

**_Hoshi_ ** **left the chat**

 

**Jeonghan:** I’m coming to your dorm

 

**Wonwoo:** Understandable have a good time

 

**Chat: Pining Gays™**

 

**Posh Spice:** Jihoon leave your apartment right the fuck now

 

**Scary Spice:** Why

 

**Sporty Spice:** Wonu’s dumbass just told Jeonghan you were lying to Cheol about being busy

 

**Scary Spice:** Ok I’m nyoomin

 

**Posh Spice:** You can’t come to ours, it’s the next place he’d check

 

**Sporty Spice:** Fuck, you’re right

 

**Ginger Spice:** I don’t support you calling my bf a dumbass

 

**Ginger Spice:** But Jihoon, you can come over to my room

 

**Ginger Spice:** Minghao just left to go do

 

**Ginger Spice:** Something

 

**Scary Spice:** Mingyu I actually owe you one

 

**Scary Spice:** Now how to get over there without him catching me

 

**Scary Spice:** Oh I got it

 

**Scary Spice:** Catch me hiding in Himchan’s room

 

**Baby Spice:** Your neighbor?

 

**Scary Spice:** He owes me a favor

 

**Baby Spice:** Do I want to know what he did to have to owe you a favor

 

**Scary Spice:** No.

 

**Scary Spice:** gotta go ttyl

 

**Sporty Spice:** I can’t believe I have to uninvite Wonwoo from my sweet 16

 

**Sporty Spice:** Unbelievable

 

**Baby Spice:** You’re turning 21

 

**Sporty Spice:** That changes nothing

 

**Ginger Spice:** Can I come without him

 

**Sporty Spice:** Only if u dont try to sneak him in

 

**Ginger Spice:** No deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the conversation abt prohibition is an actual conversation i had with my friends in discord adapted for this
> 
> if u have any things u want to see in this just comment them and I'll do my best to incorporate them
> 
> owo 100 kudos thanks for enjoying i wub u all <333333333


End file.
